


Touch

by Jensensational



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Human Impala, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/Jensensational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing about being human that still overwhelmed Chevy, it was the sense of touch; the amount of power one small moment of contact had. He still jumped slightly when someone brushed passed him, still blinked in surprise when he reached down to pet a passerby’s dog. He never imagined that the ability to touch, to feel, would fascinate him so much. The world had so much to see and feel and Chevy had become addicted to experiencing it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseofthefallenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/gifts).



> This was made for the lovely [Jen's](http://riseofthefallenone.tumblr.com/) birthday! 
> 
> Enjoy this quick Human!Impala story everyone :)

If there was one thing about being human that still overwhelmed Chevy, it was the sense of touch; the amount of power one small moment of contact had. He still jumped slightly when someone brushed passed him, still blinked in surprise when he reached down to pet a passerby’s dog. He never imagined that the ability to touch, to feel, would fascinate him so much. The world had so much to see and feel and Chevy had become addicted to experiencing it all.

Chevy vaguely recalled the touch of Dean’s hands over his hood, the feeling of Dean washing off his tires. He sort of remembered the pressure of Dean and Sam as they sat in his leather interior. And that’s when he began to wonder what a car feels like.

Dean had at first laughed at the idea of taking Chevy to a car dealership so he could touch the cars, but eventually agreed. He watched on in mild curiosity as Chevy explored one of the cars; as he ran his hands over the leather seats and gently caressed the hood. Cars, Chevy realized, felt cold and lifeless. He didn’t like it, not one bit. He wondered if he had felt as cold when he was a vehicle. Was his new human form warmer?

Chevy waited for Sam and Dean to go out on another hunt before deciding to explore his new body. He stripped himself of his clothing and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He watched his reflection carefully as he moved his hands slowly down his torso. His skin felt warm and smooth, soft to the touch but slightly bumpy due to the goosebumps forming. He good sense the tingle of cool air against him as he brought his hands down to his hips. He tilted his head slightly; the touches felt gentle and slightly pleasurable. Pleasure was something Chevy had heard about and experienced—technically speaking. He was present when Dean had experienced pleasure. Though he had never had pleasure given to him. Chevy ran his hands up to his chest and gasped slightly as his fingers brushed over his nipples.

“If you are attempting to pleasure yourself, you should start by grabbing your penis.” Chevy jumped at that and turned quickly to see Cas leaning in the doorway. 

“I thought you had left with Sam and Dean.”

“Apparently Dean does not trust me out in the field quite yet as I am not an angel anymore,” Cas said as he moved closer to Chevy, “Though he has forgotten that I have been fighting far longer than he has.”

“Yeah.” Silence fell between them as Chevy looked down at his feet briefly. 

“Was there something I could help you with, Cas?” Chevy asked.

“No. I heard movement and wanted to make sure there were no intruders.” Cas said simply. Chevy nodded at that. Cas tilted his head slightly as Chevy shifted, his hands sliding down to his hips again.

“Would…would you like me to assist you?” Cas asked, his gaze drifting up and down Chevy’s exposed body.

“You offering to get me off, angel?” Chevy asked with a smirk. 

“I am offering to aid you as well as to gain more knowledge on the subject.”

“Ah so this is a lesson?”

“Possibly.” Chevy stared at Cas, considering. After a moment he gave a curt nod and watched in fascination as Cas immediately dropped to his knees in front of him.

“What are you doing?” 

“Assisting, learning, and teaching.” Chevy opened his mouth to respond but found himself unable to speak as Cas wrapped his moist lips around him. Warmth, scratchy, and wonderful: Chevy shuddered at the sensations. He moved to grip the bathroom counter as Cas moved to take Chevy in his mouth deeper. 

Chevy looked down at Cas, transfixed on the sight of the former angel’s lips sucking him. Cas’ gaze flickered up to meet Chevy’s and Chevy moaned as the brunette’s blue eyes darkened. He wanted to laugh: what would Dean say if he found the angel he wanted to fuck with his moist plump lips sucking his car’s dick?


End file.
